Dream Girl
by kishi24kisses
Summary: Hokuto dreams of finding the Perfect girl he would be with his whole life. Well, let's just say his dreams comes true. Matsumura Hokuto/OC


Hokuto opened his eyes and looked around,  
Huh? Where is this place?? He thought to himself and noticed he wasn't wearing his school uniform but was wearing a white shirt and white pants, with matching white blinked several times.  
"this is a dream right? how the heck did I get here? this is a dream, this is a dream.." he pinched himself real hard, hoping it would wake him up, "itai~! not a dream..." he cradled his red cheek and started walking aimlessly in the unknown place. He saw many flowers so he figured it was a garden.

Not long after, he saw a girl, about his age, wearing the same type of clothing he was wearing only the pants were replaced with a skirt that stopped to her knees, sitting on a bench nearby. His jaw dropped as he gaped at her black hair that stopped at her lower back, bangs that are clipped to the sides. Her complexion was white but not pale, not a single pimple in her face, the color of her eyes are a mixture of brown and gold and has a mysterious glow in them. Moving to her lips, they were a soft pinkish color,thin but pouty.

Hokuto could feel his cheeks get warm to the point that the blush on his face was visible, but he still stared at the beauty infront of him. Her body wasn't tall, but wasn't short either,m he figured that if he would stand, she would be an inch shorter than him. Her arms was long but not thin like Fuma's or Kento's arms, they were perfect. He felt like he wanted to be in her arms forever. Moving down, he figured that she was atleast a B cup-oh god, why was he even thinking those thoughts?! He could feel something dripping from his nose and when he touched it he saw it was blood.

"uwah!!" Hokuto fell back and something hit his head really hard. The girl went to him and knelt beside him. Her face was the only thing he could remember when everything went black.

--

Hokuto slowly opened his eyes and stared at a white ceiling, he looked around and saw he was lying on a bed, the clinic's bed actually. He sat up slowly and winced as he touched his throbbing head.

"Hey guys, Hokuto is awake!" a voice shouted somewhere. After a few seconds,three people were shoving their faces in his face.  
"are you ok, Hokuto??" Fuma asked worriedly to his classmate. Hokuto blinked a few times to register what Fuma was saying. Wasn't he in the 'white garden' a few minutes ago?? what was he doing here? was it all just a dream?  
"Hokuto!" Kento put his hands on Hokuto's shoulders and shook him hard, "Hokuto! Snap out of it! Oi!" Misaki slapped Kento's hands away,  
"Don't shake him! You'll make him feel worse, baka!" he scolded. Hokuto's vision started to get blurry.

"Guys.. What am I doing here?" He asked as he lay down on the bed again. The 3 looked at him and blinked.  
"Don't you remember? We were at P.E class and we were playing soccer." Fuma said.  
"we were?" he blinked dumbfounded.  
"Maybe she DID hit you really hard~" Misaki laughed, "we definitely need her on the soccer team!" he beamed.  
"she?"  
"Yeah! the transfer girl! What's her name again? Natsumi? Yeah, that's right!" Kento said.  
"we had a transfer?" Hokuto asked. Kento nodded,  
"maybe you didn't pay attention to the teacher, instead you were paying attention to her legs that's why you got hit~" Kento sang and got hit by Misaki.  
"Baka! That was you~ he was sleeping."  
"wow. I didn't know people could sleep with their eyes open." Fuma chirped.  
"guys..." Hokuto tried to talk.  
"No I wasn't!" Kento argued, "I was not staring at her legs!"  
"yes you were!"  
"ne, Misaki, can you sleep with your eyes open?"  
"guys..."  
"I wasnt! I wasnt! I wasnt!!" Kento pouted.  
"you were! you were! you were!!"  
"I wasnt! I wasnt! I wasnt!!"  
"anou..." a new voice rang in the room.  
"Just shut up for a while ok?!" Hokuto shouted. The new voice mistook his shout and thought that it was directed towards 'her.  
"g-gomen...!" the voice apologized. The 4 of them looked at the person at the door and Hokuto gasped.

It was her! The girl he saw in his dream! long black hair, mixed golden-brown eyes, pinkish complexion, pink, pouty lips and B-cu-he needs to cut that off.

"g-gomen.. I d-didn't mean to hit you..." she looked down, "d-did I hit you that hard...?" she went close to him.  
"d-dont come any closer!" he said and moved away from her, shocked that she was here. The girl looked at him weirdly.  
"O-oh... sorry..." she said, "I'll just go then..." she turned away and was about to leave when Hokuto grabbed her hand.  
"g-gomen... it's just that...." 


End file.
